The embodiments herein relate generally to drain bodies of commercial buildings.
Commercial buildings typically have a plurality of drain bodies in the floor connected to the plumbing system. During the construction of a building and/or project, the drain body and other components such as the clamp ring are exposed. This is problematic because environmental elements such as rain and snow can rust, damage and/or cause premature wear to the clamp ring or other drain body components. In addition, the exposed drain body opening presents a tripping hazard to individuals present on the construction site.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a drain body seal and protection system that protects the components of the drain body when a building is constructed and eliminates tripping hazards posed to individuals caused by the exposed drain body opening. There is a further need for a drain body seal and protection system that permits individuals to test the drain body for leaks without the need for additional components and/or expensive labor costs.